


I’ll be your home

by rosyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mom Taeyong, Yes I killed off ten and johnny im sorry, but it had to be done, ceo jaehyun, for da plot, tbh Idk where I’m going with this, the dreamies are kids, trynna make it all warm but funny too, yes generic title pls dont roast me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyong/pseuds/rosyong
Summary: Lee Taeyong’s life takes a complete turn after the passing of his two best friends.





	I’ll be your home

Taeyong has had his fair share of instances where the universe was just being a bitch. 

At sixteen, he’s gotten ready for a special occasion only to have slipped in mud ruined his entire attire, which had emptied his already unoccupied wallet. Eighteen, his undying love for a boy in his class had been exposed by fellow classmates in front of the entire year in an assembly on ‘say no to bullying’. Twenty-three, He’s been kicked out of his apartment for not being able to live up to the raising standards of the rent, he didn’t make enough. 

Twenty-five, he’s lost two of his closest friends to a drunk driving accident.

The same friends that helped him clear off the the brown, grimy patches off his pantsuit. The same friends that comforted him as tears dripped down to his chin in the boy’s washroom, the same friends that offered (more like forced) him their home to stay in, their food to fill his stomach, their warmth to soothe him. 

The same friends that he doubts he can live without. 

Johnny and Ten were a blessing, they were Taeyong’s saving grace, the prettiest flowers in a meadow that had been plucked too soon. Taeyong couldn’t believe it, no, he wouldn’t believe it. He couldn’t last a day without Johnny’s horrible puns, awful fashion sense (receipt : super broccoli shirt) and the ability to persuade Taeyong do almost anything. He couldn’t do without Ten either, his cheesy jokes, awful flirting skills and when he tumbled over multiple languages with that honeyed voice. 

Taeyong’s sorrowful gaze doesn’t leave the pictures that are perched behind two coffins. His head is swarmed with thoughts, thoughts of merrifull memories, that only trigger tears from his eyes, pain to his chest and hollowness in his heart. He’s wearing a dark suit, the very suit that still bears stains of muddy auburn. It’s funny, how the universe wants to fuck him up, to wear his dear memories to the funeral of the very two people that created them.

He’s wrapped up in a scribble of thoughts before he hears them. “Hey Mister! I know you’re a policeman and everything, but Appa told us not to hang around strangers and you’re pretty strange to me!” A childish, high pitched voice exclaims. Taeyong’s heard this tone somewhere, but he couldn’t put his finger on it, suffocated with the thoughts in his brain, he couldn’t think straight. 

“Donghyuck! Don’t be so rude!” Another voice whispers, full of honey, clearly youthful. The two tones continue to bicker, something about ‘Hyuck this is all your fault!’

“Boys,” A deep, elderly voice calls out, “Try to keep your voices low.” 

The hushed voices don’t stop however, as ferocious whispering passes through Taeyong’s ears, ‘If we’re here because Hyuck glued glitter on Miss Kwon’s hair, I told him not to play with it, he wouldn’t listen!’ ‘Liar liar! You said it seems fun!’ A dramatic gasp. ‘I did not!’

He wondered whose children were stood outside his two friends’ funerals, creating a fuss. He didn’t even have the energy to be cross. There wasn’t anyone else present inside the room except himself, and the silence was deafening. He could feel himself slowly wilting away. 

“Lee Taeyong-ssi?” A firm voice calls out, it’s probably the police, he thinks. “I apologise, but, may we speak to you?” 

Taeyong lets the request slide through his mind. He breathes out. “I’ll be out in a second,” he manages to whimper out. Taeyong sniffles, and runs a hand along his face, and hair, trying to tape the pieces of his broken shelf together before he turns to face another person. 

He stumbles along his feet as he exits the room, sliding the door closed before he turns to a police officer waiting for him. “Taeyong-ssi. I’m officer Hyungwon from Yeouido police station. I understand this is very hard, however, I cannot push this any further. Please try to pay attention.” 

Taeyong’s head is buzzing. He’d be lying if he said he was listening to the man in front of him. He couldn’t function right now, and he didn’t know if he’d be alright to function later, or ever. “Taeyong-ssi!” 

His head snaps up from the wooden floor. “Please try to cooperate, lives are at stake here.” 

Taeyong gives the man a half-hearted nod, and the man sighs. “Taeyong-ssi, I would discuss this matter with family relatives, however, both Johnny and Ten’s families have not responded to our calls over the past hours. You’re the only one on their caller list for emergencies. We have no choice but to but our faith on you.” 

“Taeyong-ssi. I would like to entrust you with the responsibility of nurturing Johnny and Ten Seo’s four children.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have my chem exam in a few days and this is what im up to lmao  
> hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
